Digimon! Fate Of Light And Darkness!
by Xibloniov
Summary: Three years, anything could happen in 1095 days, something good, something bad or even something you'll just forget... However for one, who has never stopped counting the days, until he'll meet them all again! The day he'll take revenge, revenge to all those who have sealed him in this Ocean! 1xxx days.. still counting!/ A remake FanFic! Digimon02/Frontier.
1. Chapter 1: The Begin Of A New Story

**Digimon! Fate Of Light And Darkness!**  
 **  
I don't own Digimon, only my fantasy for this FanFic!**

 **I'll rewrite this story from my first Digimon fic: "Harmony with the Light"  
It's been really long that I upload something here and I regret it, I blame my own laziness and the ticking time that go away with no mercy. Recently I begun to read Fanfictions again and I realized that I miss reading ofther Fics and even though I didn't have many storys myself, I miss to write and bringing my ideas to life. So I wanted to start afresh with Digimon. I reread the three Chapters of "Harmony with the Light!" and got a lot of new Idea, so I've decided to completly recreate the story.**

 **On an other note I watched Digimon Tri and I couldn't hold the goosebumps over my body. I literally cried seeing Tai & Co. again, this also motivate me all the more.**

 **But be warned, my grammer sucks really hard. I didn't improve at all. XD**

 **Be also beware that I'll change a bit of the canon story as a base, so be careful reading everything. This fic is about three years after the Digimon 01/02 crew banned Daemon into the Dark Ocean and beated MaloMyotismon. In those three years they could live peacefully, because no threaths came over the DigitalWorld nor to the HumanWorld, at least they thought so..**

 **The Story will be a CrossOver between Digimon 01/02 and Digimon Frontier, inspired by Sightbent, Growlmon1, TakuyaXKari and also a lot of new Authors to share their story from my 2 or even 3 years absence here on Fanfiction.**

 **I will try to fitting their personality from the serie, but be beware they will probably turning to be Out Of Character(OOC):**

 **Now getting to some basic, I've changed from the Canon story of the Frontier and Digimon 01/02 series into my favor, there will probably some logic error, but I hope you can somehow bear with it:**

 **-Even though the DigiWorld may exposed to the end of Digimon 02 HumanWorld, let say through the power of Azulongmon to protect the balance between the Human- and DigitalWorld only the DigiDestined remember the event of the Digimons. So the Adults and other Children who aren't related to the DigiDestined, won't know the existence of Digimon or anything related to this.**

 **-The "known-group" of international DigiDestined (01 DigiVice) and the former Dark Spore Children (D-3 DigiVice) will remember the events. They may or may not appear in the story as cameos.**

 **-Digimon Frontier began 1 Year before Digimon 01, they also in the same timeline and world (At first, I intend to do a multi-verse like Sightbent story, but this a bit too much for me XD). So the Frontier-Gang were before the DigiDestined 01 in the DigiWorld.**

 **-Takuya begun his journey with the age of 10.**

 **-Tai begun his adventure with the age of 12 and with the age of 14 the story of 02 started.**

 **-The reason why the DigiWorld is different to each other, I will try to explain this as the story progress.**

 **-The Event of Digimon Tri will and did not happen here.**

 **Now lets begin our Adventure!**

Chapter 1: The Begin Of A New Story!

It would've been a beautifully sunshine morning for **Taichi "Tai" Kamiya** , if it wasn't for the fact that he found out that his cute little sister, **Hikari "Kari" Kamiya** , is **DATING a BOY** right now!

Tai is a 17 years old teen, he got massiv spiky brown that also covers most of his upper face but you could still saw his eyes. He wore a long-sleeves orange shirt with a white writing "Courage" horizontal on the lower half of his shirt. He's also wearing an open-up light blue and white dragon pattern jacket over his shirt, black trousers and white sport sneakers with several orange lines.

 _`How could it be? She's only 14, she is too young and how.. how did I not noticed this! ME, Tai Kamiya! Or at least they could've told me,´_ Tai sighed in a despress tone. And of all people it was THIS person! He couldn't get mad at him, no matter what, but it was just too early! Ok, maybe it was just his nature of protecting his sister, that he could hardly accepted the fact, that his sister is going out with someone.

"Tai, is everything Okay?", a small creature, called **Agumon,** asked, looking worried at his partner. Agumon is Tai's partner and a **_Digimon_** , he looks like a Reptile Digimon and has an appearance of a tiny yellow/orange dinosaur.

 _ **-Digimon**_ _, short for "Digital Monster", are mysterious lifeforms that were discovered in the Computer Network. Digimon include almost all the creatures that reside within a parallel universe called the_ _ **Digital World.**_ _There are many different species of Digimon. Agumon is one of them.-_

"Mou~ Tai! Are you still sulking?", Kari sighed, though she did feel bad, that she didn't told him earlier about her current relationship and he has found it out by chance. _`Then again.. I..´_

"Well, I think he will get over it... Eventually," **Gatomon** snickered, holding back her laughter. _  
_  
Kari is a 14 years old female teen and is the younger sister of Tai. She has long, wavy and flowing brown hair, gathered on the back of her head and tied in a ponytail that reaches down to her shoulder, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chin. She wore a white flare dress holding it with a black crossover shoulder strap and also a pink ribbon on her chest. She's also wearing a granite suede open boots with three metal buckle closure and on her left leg above her boot she wore a golden feather-like attachment.

Gatomon, is Kari's DigimonPartner, she's looking like a white Egyptian kitten with large lime yellow and orange striped gloves with black claws sticking out of it, also noteworthy, is an interesting object called the Holy Ring on Gatomon tail.

"I'm not sulking! It's just... You're still to young to date someone! And not funny Gatomon! This is even worse than all the enemey's I faced since I became a **DigiDestined**!"

 _ **-DigiDestined,**_ _literally Chosen Children_ _ **,**_ _are children selected by benevolent beings to protect the Digital World and sometimes even the HumanWorld from evil forces. The Digital World is volatile and is vulnerable to attack, and the Digimon that live there often find that they cannot defend their world on their own. Therefore, human children are recruited to defeat their enemies. Tai and Kari are one of them, defined by the possession of a DigiVice and a link to a DigimonPartner, Agumon and Gatomon in this case-_

"You're just jealous because you still don't have a girlfriend, even though you are three years older than me, Tai!", Kari giggled with an amuse tone in her voice, but her expresion changed suddenly as she was looking to the ground below her, "and it's not...," she mumbled something to herself without anyone noticing this.

"Since when did my cute litter sister became so evil?!"

"Kari!", suddenly a male voice interrupted the sibling.

 _`There he is.. ,´_ Tai sighed, turning around and watching a boy catching up to them from behind, behind the boy there were also two familiar people.

"T.K.," Kari made a faint smile, giving him a quick hug, as the boy run up to her.

"Please.. ! Not right in front of my eyes..!", Tai whinned with a lot of frustration in his voice.

 **Takeru "T.K." Takaishi,** is a boy in the same age as Kari and a fellow DigiDestined. He has blonde hair with some messy strands covering his forehead and others jutting upwards from the top of his head. He wore a green sleeveless jacket with white waving-like pattern and a grass-green T-Shirt beneath, a sand-yellow trousers and black boots. Above, sitting on his head, is his Digimon Partner **Patamon** , an orange small Mammal Digimon with large batwings-like ears, and is able to fly through the air by using them as large wings.

T.K. felt really guilty for Tai, "I'm sorry Tai, I should've asked you for your permission to date your sister."

 _`Why is he such a good person? If this was someone else, I would've beat him up already!´_

"Huhu~ Maybe we will become Family-members, heh~ BROTHER Tai?", the two figure behind T.K. approached the group, one of them was Tai's best friend **Yamato "Matt" Ishida** and is also the brother of T.K.; Matt like his brother has blonde hair, he is in the same age as Tai. Majority of his hair is parting to the right side of his head, there are spiky strands being kept downwards, almost covering his eye. He wore a black long-sleeve V-neck shirt with a blue pattern of a half face of a Wolf on the right half of his shirt, underneath he is wearing a white T-shirt. He also wore grey jeans and dark blue shoes.

"Yeah! Us too Agumon! Though.. aren't we already brothers?", **Gabumon** excited gives a grinning Agumon a high-five-jump, but their face turned into a confuse look as they landed.

Gabumon is like Agumon, a Reptile Digimon, a horned fiend with the pull of a string, although it is covered by a fur pelt. He is the partner of Matt, obviously making him also a DigiDestined.

"You.. Not funny guys..!", Tai glared at Matt and the DigiPartners. Matt couldn't hold back his smirk, it was just their history, to annoy each others, but unlike Tai he didn't mind that their siblings were dating each other.

"It was just a joke Tai," a girl beside Matt chuckled, it was Tai's female best friend and Matt girlfriend, **Sora Takenouchi** , "you should support your sister, instead of making such a unhappy face!"

Sora shared her age with Tai and Matt. She has orange hair, her hair goes down to her shoulder and fans out at the back, she also has curly bangs going down to her chin. She wore a long-sleeves dark red turtlenecked shirt and a saphirblue necklace around her neck. She also wore a deep orange miniskirt and brown boots. She's also a DigiDestined and her Digimon Partner, standing right beside her, is a pinkish Bird Digimon with the name, **Biyomon.** She and Matt knew about their relationship pretty much from the beginning, because, unlike Kari, T.K. couldn't hide it from the older sibling.

"Like I said... not funny! I'll never let my sister marry someone at this age!", Tai shouted, trying to protect his little sister, but instead of gratitude, his cheek was grasped and pulled.

"Tai! Don't be ridiculous! I won't marry anyone!", Kari scolded, playing along with the others.

"OWW! Kary lef ma chaak ro! It's -uuuurts!"

"Shall we go? Or we will be late for our meeting with the others, so late, that even Davis, would be there before us," T.K. laughed as everyone else beside Tai laughing alongside.

"It's been awhile, that we all see each other, follow me, everyone!", Patamon shouted, as he's started to fly ahead with the speed of 1 kph, that makes you wonder, why he was given the ability to fly anyway? The males sweatdropped to this while the females squealed from his cuteness.

Kari smiled at the group as she's looking up to the sky and her smile quickly faded away, _`it's been about two years, when we suddenly lost the connection to the DigiWorld. I wonder, if somethings had happened in our absence? And somehow I have this feeling today is a really important day...´_

"You look worried, Kari," Tai turned to his sister, snapping her from her thoughts, "don't worry, today we will find out, why we lost the connection to our second home. Who knows, maybe, today we will be finally standing under the DigiWorld sky once again!", he gave her a small pat on her back, finishing it with a big grin as he speeded up and caught up the others, who were slightly ahead.

Kari couldn't help, but smiled once again, "thank you, Tai, you've always known how to cheer me up," she was really grateful for her brother, he almost always knew what is bothering her, but she frowned as she glanced to T.K., "but, I wonder if you can help me with another problem I have..."

...

...

...

* * *

 _-Izumi residence-_

After the revelation of Kari and T.K. dating-news, the remaining DigiDestined from their group, each of them, responsed with a different reaction.

 **Mimi Tachikawa** , a year younger than Tai, was delighted of the news, spamming a lot of question to Kari. ` _So that why Tai seems to be down today!´,_ she smiled. Mimi is a beautiful girl with waist-length light brown hair that a small portion tied by a butterfly ribbon in a long ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore an off shoulder blouse, baring her left shoulder and exposing her belly button. Finished her sexy looks with a distant blue hot pants and tall grey-white ankle boots.

"What.. is dating?", **Palmon** looked questionable up to Mimi, who returned her gaze with a sigh and shaking head. Palmon is a Vegetation Digimon, she has a tropical flower blooming on its head and the partner of Mimi.

 **Koushiro" Izzy" Izumi,** the resident of their meeting place, is in the same age as Mimi, wasn't really interested as he tipping something on his notebook, "Still nothing..," he mumbled as he couldn't access to the DigiWorld once again. Izzy has an avarage length of wavy red hair. His clothes constisted of a simple white dress shirt with only the top is unbutton, claret violet trousers and brown shoes.

"Don´t you have something to say about this, partner?", **Tentoman** sighed at Izzy reaction, but then again, it's just his character and for now he was too fixated to find a way to connect to the DigiWorld, they had lost 2 years ago. Tentomon is an Insectoid Digimon. He is the original type of Insectoid Digimon who, although it has a hard shell, still has low aggression. It has one hard claw on each of its fore-legs, and four on each of its middle- and hind-legs, and in particular, the middle-legs are able to skillfully grasp objects just like a human hand.

 **Joe Kido** , the oldest of the group with the age of 18, was a bit speechless, then again Love really wasn't his subject anyway. Joe has spiky blue hair reaching down to his shoulders, with long strands framing his face. His glasses are oval with silver frames. He wore a white short-sleeved button-up shirt under a cyan colored sweater with white diamond pattern, blue trousers and grey shoes. He also wore a wristwatch to always checking his time.

"Something you can learn from, Jo," **Gomamon** smirked, he is a Sea Animal Digimon, is able to move on land, and is covered in temperature-maintaining fur.

 **Ken Ichijouji** smiled, he did notice how T.K. was attracted to Kari, though he felt bad for his best friend Davis. Ken is 14 and has straight dark blue shoulder-lenght hair, he parted his hair so that only his right eye was covered. He wore an open-collar shirt with a long dark blue waistcoat, blue jeans and brown laced boot. **Wormmon** , a green larva Digimon, who is silently sitting on his shoulder, is his DigiPartner.

 **Cody Hida** was a bit confused, he wasn't sure how he should reacted to this. Cody, 12 years old, the youngest of the group, growned his brown hair to average-lenght, tied in a high ponytail much like a samurai. He wore a white collared plain tunic, tight-fitting brown trousers and knee-high boots. **Armadillomon** , a Mammal Digimon with a body covered in a hard shell is likewise confuse as his partner.

 **Yolei Inoue** , who is one year older than Kari, widenend her eyes, she didn't believe that her best friend didn't told her about this, she decided that she needs to punishs Kari later on. Yolei has purple hair that reaches halfway down her back. She wore an overall shorts with a white shirt beneath, she's also wearing a headband that cover her hairline. She wore a pair of large, round glasses and white shoes.

"Uh that look on Yolei, Kari I hope you will survive that!", **Hawkmon** shivered. A bird Digimon just like Biyomon, with red feathers and large yellow feet. His wings each have three digits,and he can use them like fingers. He has clear blue eyes, and wears a belt around his forehead.

 **Davis Motomiya** , 14 year old, was shocked at this news, but smiled nonetheless as he knew that he never had a chance with her in the first place. He is actually suprise that he got over this quickly. He guess, that this crush was fading over these years, but he noticed something strange in Kari's eyes, but shrugged it off. Davis has spiky burgundy hair and jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He still wore the googles Tai gave him. His outfit consisted of a blue collared shirt with short sleeves, darker blue jeans and red high top sneakers. Beside him was a sleeping **Veemon** , who has missed all this. Veemon is a 2-feet tall humanoid lizard-like creature. He has mostly blue skin, with a white belly and mouth. Veemon's head is large and roughly sphere, with two conical fleshy appendages attached to the back, possibly acting as ears. A small horn pokes where his nose would be.

"Um.. Everyone.. I know you guys still have lots of questions about T.K. and me, but I really need some fresh air," Kari made a smile, not really focus from this sudden attention.

T.K. look worried at her, "whats wrong? Should I accompany you?"

Kari shook her head, "I'm alright, just a bit tired, I'll be back soon," with this she gave T.K. a small hug, making the crowd wooing at them, "sorry Gatomon, I really wants to be alone right now," she turned to Gatomon, who was ready to go with her.

"Alright, Kari, see you later," Gatomon accepted her request as Kari walked out of Izzy's apartment.

Tai sighed, "let her be, she probably got tired of all the questions Mimi bombed at her," his thumbs pointing at Mimi.

"Did I gone overboard?", Mimi wondered with a sigh, "but at least the younger Kamiya is way mature then someone I know," Mimi giggled at the elder Kamiya, which responsed to her with a glare.

"Anyway, we should discuss and help Izzy, it's been already 2 years, that the DigiWorld suddenly cut our connection and even left our Digimon Partners here behind," Matt suggested, "maybe we'll have more luck today."

"Yes!", They all nodded and laughed, as they saw how Tai and Mimi began a glaring contest in the background.

* * *

On the roof, Kari enjoyed the calm breeze, brushing against her, but you could tell that something was bothering her.

"... Why, don't this feel right? Was I wrong to accept his confession?", Kari whispered to herself.

Actually she didn't loves T.K. in that way, she likes him more as a brother not as a lover. Even the skinship between them, didn't feel right to her, but maybe it was just her imagination, her friends were saying that they looks good together all the time. They even claimed that they knew it from the beginning, that T.K. and her will become a couple in the future.

Kari began to wonder, "why did I began to date T.K. in the first place, if I feel like that?"

Suddenly her heads hurt and her vision become blurry, she quickly shut her eyes, after some time passes she slowly opened her eyes again, finding herself on a strange familiar grassland with beautifully flowers surrounding her, while the sun shined brightly and the sky peformed a rainbow above her, even though there was no lead of any rain that was falling here, _`Oh Yes.. Because of this...´_

Kari looked around, clearly searching for something as she finally found what she's looking for, she ran to the direction, but stopped herself, because of a gigantic cliff below her.

"The same dream again," Kari mumbled to herself, staring in a certain direction, "just... Who are you..?"

Who she's talking to, you wonder? Beyond the Cliff there was another landscape, however instead of the beauty on her side there was a complete different scenery, as opposed to the sun there was the moon, rather than a grassland there was only snow covered the land, while Thunder roaring the sky. It's actually looked beautiful, yet terrific at the same time.

But what's really caught Kari's eyes, was in the middle of all this. There was actually a human body, a boy, she could somehow concluded, standing there like a statue. His body was covered in a long coat, only his head was free, he has messy long brown hair as she could only saw the back of the "boy".

 _"Was he alright?"; "Where did he come from?"; "Why was he here?" "Why couldn't he answer to her?",_ question over questions played on her mind, but then again, this is only a dream...

Though, this "DREAM" somehow lasted for the last three months already, she didn't know why or how, it's just happened. It was always the same, she was on a beautiful grassland with flowers and there was this boy on the other side, but she couldn't got near to him, as a cliff separates them from each other, somehow it's just sounded romantic to her. She tried to get answers by shouting to him, but it was always the same, he didn't responsed nor did he turned, he didn't even moved, as if he was a frozen statue in this place.

She sighed, this was also the reason why she dated T.K., for some silly reason she'd believe that this "DREAM" may disappear, if she has another boy in her mind, but of course it didn't work and she realized that she actually was relief that the "DREAM" didn't disappear. It was just strange to her and now breaking up with T.K. just like that, would be unfair to him, she didn't want to lose her best male friend.

Suddenly she got angry, "you know what? It's all your fault! Why are you appearing in MY dream? Because of you, I lied to my friends! I lied to my best friend, who's believing that I loves him as a lover! You...! Why do I even care? Why does my heart hurt so much seeing you?"

Kari sniffed, falling on her knees, "just who are you? Please! Just tell me at least that!"

She waited and waited, but nothing, nothing have happened. Kari smiles frustrated, wiping her tears away, though her tears didn't stopp, "just like I though, it´s impos-"

Suddenly a voice cut her, "T...ku...a... K...n...b...ra!"

"Eh...? D-Did.. you just told me something? Was it your name?", Kari jumped, widening her eyes.

To her shock, the boy finally turned his head slowly to her direction, his left eye was covered with bandages while his right eye looked emotionless at her.

"C-Can you tell me your name again?", she pleaded.

"...," The boy said nothing, his stare made her heart sunk as if he was looking deep into her soul with this unfocus eye.

"P-Please," Kari begged again, still no answer from him, "Why-...?"

"Takuya Kanbara!", a cheerful voice behind Kari cut in, she widened her eyes, when she turned.

It was a boy... It's a small boy with messy, spiky and long brown hair, looking at her with a smile. Though his outfit was strange, he looks like a prince from the Middle Age. The small boy body was covered in a white armor with a dark red cape. He even wore a golden crown.

"Who are you..?", Kari hestitated, unsure of the turns of event, for some reason today DREAM is different.. then again.. she realized something, she actually didn't gone to sleep did she? If she thought about it... she was suddenly pulled here in the middle of the day!

"Hm, hard to say, but you could say that I'm him..," the boy smiled, pointing at the boy beyond the cliff.

"Eh..?", Kari only blinks confused, though she did saw a connection, they do looks similar at some point.

"Child of Light...," suddenly a mighty voice spoke. A giant black suited Knight slowly appeared behind the small boy, who claimed to be the same boy, who haunted her dream in the last three months.

Kari was shocked, was that a Digimon? It look gigantic.. but this feeling is familiar? Somehow it's remind her of Omegamon, the DNA-fusion of Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, which are the megaforms of Agumon and Gabumon.

"The fate of the Worlds will lie in yours and his hands," the mighty black Knight said.

"W-What..? What do you mean by that?", Kari retorted, this "DREAM" became stranger and stranger. What in the world is happening? First this dream, the the silent boy in the middle of nowhere, now a Knight claiming that they are the Key to save the Worlds?

"You will soon get your answer, child... It's almost time... this is also the reason why this place is finally begun to move. First... you must meet the _Child of Dark_ , the King, our King...", the mighty Knight said with a low voice, as he slowly disappeared with the younger boy out of her sight.

"Wait! You just can't leave now!", Kari shouted, chasing after them, but suddenly the world around her shattered like glasses, the ground below her collapsed as she fell into nothingness, she screamed, wildly grabbing the air above her, though there was nothing to grab. But suddenly a shadow slowly approached above her body, somehow calming her down.

"Wh...ar...u?", a voice echoed.

"Eh..?", Kari observed and saw the shadow, getting closer to her. As the shadow came closer it's became clearer, it was the silent boy of the her long repeating "Dream". His face drew closer to her as they both falling further down together, a bit too close on Kari's sidenote, making her blush a bit, but right now, it's the first time since three months, that she can see his face so close, his image will be burned in her memory forever.

His eye, it's looked so lifeless, his long brown hair seems to be uncut for months and his body was completly covered with bandage, "what in the world just had happened to you?", this question was in her mind, as she unconsciously embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting his head to rest on her shoulder.

"Just, who are you...? Who are you to me? Why is my heart arching so much, just looking at you?", Kari whispered as they both keep falling into the darkness, just the two of them, she closed her eyes as she's enjoying the embrace, it's actually made her feel safe, but all of sudden she felt wetness on her shoulder.

"Eh...?", was all she could responded, loosening her wrap, so she could look at his face, his facial was still emotionless, but his right eye was suddenly crying and his mouth moved, slowly wanting to ask her something.

"Ar. .ou. .i?"

...

...

...

"Kari! Kari!", someone shook her body, trying to wake her up.

"Eh..?", Kari snapped her eyes open.

"Kari! Thanks goodness, I thought something have happened to you!", the voice said in a relief tone, hugging the girl tightly.

"Ta-?", Kari whispered still confuses, not really awake.

"Yeah, It's me, Takeru", T.K. smiled, "what's happened to you? I found you lying here," he asked worried, as Kari didn't came back for awhile he decided to search for her. Gatomon was about to go with him, but T.K. assured her that they will immediatly return when he found her and even let his partner Patamon behind, maybe he also just wanted some alone-time with his girlfriend. However his heart almost stopped as he found her unconscious lying on the rooftop.

Kari pushed him gently away, her heart beating crazy, she almost said a different name in front of him, "It´s alright, I-I just needs some rest...", she said, but she noticed something, their embraced was so different as the one she gave Takuya, it made her feel uncomfortable, maybe it was just her guilt.

"Kari?", T.K. wondered, afraid that something like the Dark Ocean would be happen again.

"Kari! T.K.! Are you both here? The DigiWorld! No I mean, Gennai! Gennai finally contact us! We finally connect with the DigiWorld again!", suddenly their friend Yolei brutally opened the roof door, shouting out for those two.

"Huh?"

* * *

 _-Back at Izzy apartment-_

"So Gennai finally contact us, but we should immediately return to the DigiWorld?", Gatomon asked looking worried at her partner, after she came back with T.K., Kari seems to be more absence then ever... Gatomon did notice that something is bothering Kari since a few months ago, but she didn't pry it yet, it didn't seem something serious as Kari is mostly still herself and because they trust each other so much, she beliefs that Kari will definitively talk to her eventually.

Kari nodded, a bit tired of the day, a lot has happened in her "DREAM" and she didn't got the time to think about it nor to rest, but she's really happy that they finally return to the DigiWorld. She knows that Gatomon is slowly suspecting something, but Kari herself isn't ready to talk with someone about her "DREAM", even though Gatomon is the closest to her beside Tai, yes the both of them always were looking after her and always knew how to cheer her up, her Digimon Partner Gatomon, her brother Tai and-, _`and...? Who... did I just tried to add...?´_

"Kari...?", Gatomon pulled Kari's dress, snapping Kari out of her thoughts, _`she's even more absently than before, maybe I should ask her if something was wrong?´_

"Ah..! Sorry Gatomon, did I worried you there? I was a bit lost in my thoughts, but I'm alright!", Kari assured her partner with a smile _, `I should pull myself together, or I will only make my friends worry over me!´_

Gatomon nodded, _`she is old enough, she will definitively tell me, when the time is right.´_

"Is everyone here? Gennai told us to hurry up", Tai said with a concern voice, did something happen to the DigiWorld? It's been three years of peace, it's seems like Gennai was in a hurry to reach them. Everyone were looking at Tai, giving him a nod, ready for everything.

"I really hope nothing bad happened in the 2 years of our absence! Well, let talk about this, when we are there! ALRIGHT, Digi-Port! OPEN!", Tai led, as they all holding their DigiVices up, facing the screen of Izzy's notebook. They all disappeared into the screen and in a splitsecond reappeared in front of Gennai's frontyard in the DigiWorld.

"Finally! I'm glad that the transport still works after so long," Gennai spoke with a relief tone as he invited the DigiDestined into his house.

 **Gennai** is a data-based human in the form of an old man who serves as the DigiDestined's guide and helped them a lot after their first mayor battle with Devimon. He wore a black with several red flame-pattern kimono and brown sandals.

* * *

 _-DigiWorld, Gennai´s home-_

"We really need to work on our landings when we go to the DigiWorld, but then again it's really been awhile!", T.K. sighed to the others, which the group agreed, as they made themself comfy, after their terrible impact as soon as they arrived into the DigiWorld.

"So.. What's up, Gennai?", Tai asked, normally he would be more relaxed, but he could tell there is something serious on this as they didn't even have the time to greet him as he abruptly dragged them to his house.

"I have a video message," Gennai replied to Tai, as he put a cassette into a video recorder, "this is a serious matt-," Gennai stopped, as the eyes of the DigiDestined widened out of shock, _`I guess, I can't blamed them, but why isn't the sound on? Oh! I accidentally turned it off, here we go.´_

"KYAAH! Don't touch it!...And don't FEEL it!", a familiar female voice begged.

"Your breast become bigger again, didn't they?", another familiar female voice smirked.

"Eh...?", Gennai widened his eyes and turned his head to the screen. This video was showing a location of a hotspring, though it was mostly hazy, making it almost impossible to recognize something, however you could still tell that the female DigiDestined were taking a bath in this video, as Mimi teased Kari over her body. Gennai quickly turned off the Recorder, sweating with his whole digital body, "upps.. Wrong video... Hahahaha...Haha...Ha...," his laughs slowly became quieter as he could sensed the dangerous black aura behind him.

".Pervert.!," Sora said in a tone that could even make a megadigimon shiver.

"I see... This was the serious thing you wanted to tell us.. ? After two years! Well thank you for that..!", Tai twitched, he didn't need THAT kind of information of his cute little sister and all the other DigiDestined (mostly the girls, Matt and T.K.) glared at Gennai.

Gennai quickly put the correct video into the recorder and a horrific laugh, stopped the DigiDestined for beating him up.

"Kukuku... Well, well.. Do you know, how long I've counted the days, for our reunion? Though, three years are surely long.., " a sick voice said in an amuse tone, then mumbled something in addition, "it was 1xxx days...! No, I'm not insane that I really counted the days, but that makes my revenge even tastier!"

"I-It can't be...! Is that **Daemon**...?", Yolei whispered, it was a Digimon she never wanted to see again.

"Impossible! How did he escaped from the Dark Ocean, we banned him forever there!", Davis shouted, disbelieving at the screen.

"Why I am here, you asked? Well... Did you really thought I would be sealed in this Ocean forever? Kukuku! I promised you, that you will regret that!", Daemon replied with a smirk, as if this was a livechat.

"Though, I did got a little help from my _"FRIENDS"_ ," he sighed, clearly not happy that he was "rescued" as the Camara zoomed out to reveals 6 different shaped shadows behind him.

"Who are they..?!", Cody shuddered, only looking at them and his instinct made him to step back.

"T-This is truly a problem...", Matt clenched his fist, his instinct also told him that this is trouble.

"And know what?", Daemon grinned, as the camara approached the area behind him, looking like a royal throne. One of the 6 Shadow was there, it was clearly a female devil like Digimon, whose appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal Japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather cat suit. Its hair is black like the demonic bat-like wings protruding from its back, its eyes are blue and its skin is seen being rather pale.

It seemed like she was sitting on someone's lab, as she smiling with a lovely face fondle with something above herself, which the camara didn't showed yet.

As the Camara slowly moved up, a chained human body is slowly revealed. Kari's heart suddenly beat crazy, her skin felt cold and her brain is trying hard to progress what she's saw. The female Digimon smirked at the camara as she stroked the cheek of the chained boy, his clothes tattered and his face didn't show any sign of life, he looks like a dead corpse, you could tell that his body was suffering from abuse.

Most of the DigiDestined and their DigiPartner were about to throw up, they've never saw something like this, they couldn't descripe the emotion they were feeling right now.

"A...human... boy..?", Tai widened his eyes, holding his hand over his mouth.

"H-How cruel...," Sora instantly closed her eyes, seeking comfort by her boyfriend.

"This madness...!", Matt glared, embracing his girlfriend to calm her down.

"Why...?", Mimi couldn't understand, gripping Tai's shirt to keep her balance from falling.

"I can´t believe my eyes," Joe stared at the screen, this is something he never wanted to see in his life as he study to become doctor right now.

"Who is that..?", Izzy tried to be calm, analysing his memory, maybe he was a DigiDestined they had met, but this sight made it impossible for him to think.

"Nobody deserved that...," T.K. sadly pity the boy, clenching his fists.

"This..," Yolei helpless looking at the monitor, she can't belive that a Digimon can be so cruel.

"...," Cody looked away, not finding the word he wanted to say.

"Was.. I the same..?", Ken whispered to himself as his body stuttered, the time of him as the Digimon Emperor flashed in his memory.

"Unforgivable..," Davis gritted, the anger inside him boiled up.

"I-It can't be...T-Takuya...?", Kari spelling his name with a low voice, it was hard for her, she almost forgot how to breath. It was indeed the same boy from her last 3 months "DREAM". This hair and his face is the same! She could never forgot, after all today was the first time she "saw" him, it's definitively him! Even the bandages and wounds are all in the same place. However there were still some difference, his left eye isn't covered with the bandaged, it was his right eye instead and the left eye didn't have the same chocolate brown color as the one from her dream, it was bloody red instead, that made her body shivers. And the tears, which fell from his left eye was pure red blood.

"This... We have the _Child of "Destiny"_ on our side," Daemon laughed, insanely loud, "your Worlds now belong to us! I waited for this for 1xxx freaking days! I will finally end the counting on the day when we face each other again! Shall we go to the second round, DIGIDESTINED!?"

His laughter remained in this room as an echo, even though the monitor turned to a black blurry screen as the video was over.

Finally back in the DigiWorld and the peaceful days are already over...?!

 _-To be continued-_

* * *

 **Uff.. That its for now. And I apologies again, for all of my grammatical mistakes. I hoped you enjoyed the story.**  
 **So.. See your next time~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Seven Great Demon Lords

**Digimon! Fate Of Light And Darkness!**

 **Here is the second Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Seven Great Demon Lords

"Child of Destiny..? What was he talking about? I thought Willis is the holder of the Crest of Destiny?", Davis wondered as the video was over and only blurry black screen has showed from the monitor.

"Yes, I was wondering about this too, but I'm thinking now, that they have meant something different. Then again, I have been also wondering if I am really the _"true"_ holder of the _Crest of "Destiny"_ for the past hours", suddenly a very familiar voice responded to Davis question.

"Huh? Willis!?", Davis exclaimed, he saw a boy, with blond hair, leaning on the door with two cute bipedal canine by his side. His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though a smaller, frontal cowlick of hair partially hanging over his forehead. A yellow with black lines headphone was hanging around his neck. He wore a yellow t-shirt with a pastel green hoodie jacket over it, navy green shorts, red and white socks and white sport sneakers. The two canine by his side were his Digimon partners, Terriermon and Lopmon. Willis is also in the same age as Davis.

"Now, I'm understanding, what the people have meant, when they're saying, _Speak of the devil,_ " Tai sighed of his timing, _`or maybe he was waiting for this moment, it's looks like he was already here from the beginning.´_

"When did you get yourself here?", Yolei asked, it had been awhile since they saw him the last time and as she has known, until recently, none of the DigiDestined in their World could've travelled to the DigiWorld as the connection was lost 2 years ago.

"Gennai also summoned me, I have been here already, just a few hours earlier than you," Willis replied simple, observing the room and noticed how the atmosphere around them became really heavy, though he did expected that.

"It was also because of this _Child of Destiny_ thing and somehow I could contact and brought him here first, before I got through to you Children," Gennai explained.

"Then, what do you mean with "True" holder of the Crest?", Izzi asked with a hint of curiously in his voice, though he was glad to see his old friend Willis again, after all they're on the same wavelength.

"Think about it, how many DigiDestined exists in our World?", Willis smiled as he gave them a chance to let them think for themself.

"Well, the number isn't small," Tai frowned as he thought for awhile, "but what does have this to do, with the number of the DigiDestined?"

"Then, do you really think, that there are so many different "Attributes" exist for "Everyone" out of there?", Willis sighed, but his visage quickly brightened as he noticed how Izzi was getting the connection.

The other DigiDestined were glancing at each others, slowly understand what he was trying to say. He has a point, there are too many DigiDestined in their World for each of them to get an own Attributes-Crests that would be unique to them.

"Even if you have "your" attributes that suits you the most, this don't exactly mean that you are the TRUE holder of that specific crest," Willis submitted his own theory to the group.

"If we think about it... Wasn't there a time, when we accidently mixed our D-Terminals with each other? But we could still used the DigiEggs from the others," T.K. remembered, "though, it may has nothing to do with the Crests." (Reference from the Drama CD: _[Digimon Adventure 02: The Road to Armor Evolution]_ )

"I see, but how did you know that this boy IS the TRUE holder of the Crest of Destiny?", Matt questioned, everything just sounds strange for him.

"Well I didn't claim that, but looking at how... they _"favors"_ him, it could be, at least, mean that he is a holder of the Destiny Crest," Willis answered, however the choice of his word, got the Destined uncomfortable, especially Kari.

"They did confidently called him _Child of Destiny_ ," Izzi begun to see the connections.

"Yes, but the questions are, _"Why do they need him?"_ ; _"Why him?"_ ; _"How is he different from us?"_ ; _"Is the titel "Child of Destiny" that important?"_ Or better: _"What is a Child of Destiny? Maybe it isn't even related to the crests."_ or _"Who is this boy really?"_." Willlis made up a lot of questions as he cleary got interested in all of this. At that point Gennai was about to say something, but he stopped himself and decided to wait.

"It doesn't matter for what reason he was captured, I can't turn my eyes from this, how could they treated him like this!? This is unforgivable!", Davis glared, it was the first time the group saw him getting this angry, but he was absolutely right and they quickly agreed with him, what Daemon and his _friends_ have done to this boy was out of place.

"Though you can't deny that the _"Child of Destiny"_ is something special... It would be advantageous if we can find something about this out," Willis said, not letting this subject out, while he was taking the remote controller and rewind the video to the point you can see the chained boy again, "you can clearly feel a chill on your back if you look at him, there gotta be something special about him."

The air around the DigiDestined tensed once again, watching the lifeless-like body, they couldn't imaged what this boy had gone through, they all felt pity for him.

"Either way, we need to free him!", Tai suggested, throwing his fist to the air.

"You're right, Tai... but what can we do? Daemon is there... and if it wasn't enough, there is also 6 other Digimon with him and for some reason, my guts tell me they are in the same level as him," Matt frowned, he didn't meant to bring down the group, but this is a fact that they can't just ignore.

"Yes, remember, we couldn't defeat Daemon, we SEALED him away, because we had no other choice against him!", Ken reminded their encounter with Daemon.

"Even so! We can't let him stay there!", Kari shouted with a loud voice that even made her friends to jump up from suprise, "we must definitively save him!", she continued while the tone of her voice became slightly desperate.

"Kari, calm down," Tai nervously said, even as her brother he'd never saw her acting like this, "unfortunately, Matt and Ken are right. We can't just storm in, without a plan... The only thing we know is Daemon. Who knows what the six others can do."

"They are surly, including Daemon, the **7 Great Demon Lords** of the DigiWorld," Willis replied, confindent with his thoughts, in the few hours as he arrived earlier as them, he used it, to research the 7 Digimon in the video.

"The 7 Great Demon Lords?", Sora asked, unsure what to think, the word **Demon** alone, made her feel uncomfortable.

"The **Seven Great Demon Lords** are a group of Demon Lord Digimon who each represent one of the Seven deadly sins. They are indivdually tremendous strong!", Gennai shuddered and continued, "you know, after your fight with Daemon, 3 years ago, I was looking up for information and I found out that Daemon was a holder of this titel. Today, after I showed the young Willis the video, he wasted no time and looked into this deeper, he concluded that the 6 Shadows probably are the rest of these members."

"This is really not good," Tai sighed, but he looked at the bright side, "at least, we now know something."

"That we now know who they are, make this unfortunate not better, if anything, than this situation got even more worse," Willis sighed as he progress to make a small introduction to the 7 Great Demon Lords, "first off, Daemon, you already met him, so we begin with him,"

" **Daemon** represents Jupiter and the sin of Wrath. It leads the many Devil and Fallen Angel Digimon, and like Devimon it was originally an Angel Digimon, and a particularly high-ranking one. It is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, it was in fact a Seraphimon. However, because it raged in fury or rebellion, against a being of goodness in the Digital World, it was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas"

"I was wondering why he was so strong, but now it's making sense and I have also the feeling that he didn't even showed us his full strenght back then," Ken shuddered.

"A former Seraphimon..," T.K. embracing Patamon tightly, _`no! Pataman will never become something like Devimon or Daemon, I will protect him!´_

" **Leviamon** represents Mercury and the sin of Envy. Called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that it possesses, it is one of the strongest monster existing in the Digital World. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle down even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Ocean nearest to the Dark Area, and if it is awakened it will despise any Digimon at the top, and will run not away even from Angel Digimon, much less other Demon Lord Digimon."

"This doesn't sound good," Joe panicked, he knows that those enemys they are facing now, are a lot more worse than all the foes they have ever met.

"Really not good," Yolei agreed, fear was showing from her face, but who could blame her for that?

" **Belphemon** represents Mars and the sin of Sloth. It is said that Belphemon Sleep Mode awakens from its eternal slumber once in a thousand years. When it awakens, it regains its natural shape and changes into an incarnation of rage, and anything that enters its field of vision becomes a target for destruction. It is said that just by suffering Belphemon Rage Mode's roar, Ultimate Digimon and below will have their data disintegrated and will instantly die, and not even Mega Digimon can escape unharmed."

"What? Then how can you even defeat him?", Davis gulped, he never felt this helpless and that only from hearing the introduction of a Digimon.

"This is insane!", Mimi whispered loud enough, that all of them could hear.

" **Barbamon** it has the appearance of a bearded old-man and represents Saturn and the sin of Greed. It resides within the heart of the Dark Area, the den of demons, and manipulates Fallen Angel Digimon to run the whole gamut of evil. It is obsessed with all of the treasure which exists within the Network, so out of avarice, and regardless of the means, it has a cruel personality with a greed that would kill Digimon just for a piece of treasure. It is the foremost and most cunning schemer of the Seven Great Demon Lords."

"Dark Area, Net Ocean, Network...," Izzi tipping all the information he got, into his second notebook, which he brought along, he wonders what those area meant and how they have never heard any of this until now?, _`Wait.. If I remember correctly, back then.. didn't Etemon evolved through some power of Dark Network...?´_

"How, how can a Digimon can be so evil?", Cody tried to process all of those information..

" **Beelzemon** represents Venus and the sin of Gluttony. While it possesses the power to preside over the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. It is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to, although it is also said that there exists a Demon Lord Digimon which surpasses even Beelzemon. It rides on the gigantic motorcycle-type machine, "Behemoth", holding its cherished shotguns, the "Berenjena". Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak."

"H-He doesn't sound that bad..?", Sora said drifting on her own thoughts, "maybe..."

"Yea, I was wondering, how they could top it anymore after all this, but this Digimon has actually a somewhat good side?", Matt was really suprised.

" **Lucemon** , represents the Sun and the sin of Pride. It is the strongest of the group, and possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Megas, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world."

"Ok, sounds like the leader of the seven," Tai gulped as he progress, "and the rival of God? I thought we knew a lot of things regarding to everything with a _"Digi"_ in a word, but now I'm getting the feeling, that we know absolute nothing."

All the others could only agreed with him, they have never heard any storys like this, this all sound like a fable from a thriller book.

"The last, **Lillithmon** has the appearance of a woman and represents the Moon and the sin of Lust. It is thought that it was originally an Ophanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the "Goddess of Darkness". It confounds its opponents with its bewitchingly lovely appearance, and it is said that those who are taken in by its temptations are invariably granted death. Its reputation as the "Goddess of Darkness" is appropriate, as it offers generosity towards vice, but only cruel outrages towards virtue." Willis finally conclude the introduction.

"I don't like her...!", Kari whispered to herself with a stern face, _`looking at her makes me angry, it is because she was an Ophanimon? Or could it possible that she is playing with Takuya like a puppet of hers? Wait, am I beeing jealous...?´_

"So... now knowing them and hearing those storys, make it even more impossible to save him! The chance is about 0 Percentage," Mimi sighed with a defeated look, as the majority of the group also wore a trouble look on their face.

"B-But...," Kari stuttered, something inside her wanted to scream.

Tai decided to step in, bringing both of his hands to his sisters shoulder as he noticed how uneasy she became, "don't worry, Kari! We definitively bring this boy out of there, but we need to think of a plan HOW to do that... But! We can do it! As a team, we have done so many thing together, even if they are Great Demon Lords or whatever, nothing can stop us, when we fight together!"

Mimi smiled at Tai, feeling encourage by him, "yes, I may have said we have about 0 Percentage, but knowing our group, we will definitively find a way. We have always make it out, so why shouldn't we now?"

All of the other DigiDestined agreed with Tai and Mimi and either nodded or thumbs up to Kari, they were really glad how Tai can always gave them their confident back.

` _Tai is always one step ahead from me, a true leader, I need to pull myself together as his worthy succesor!´,_ Davis made a determinant vow to himself.

Kari couldn't help, but smiled in relief, she is so happy that she has so many reliable friends. Saving Takuya wasn't out of her reach anymore.

"But to see you react like that.. Do you have any connection with this boy, Kari-chan? I mean.. You reaction was interesting after you saw that boy on the screen, maybe you are familar with him?" Willis asked, admitting that he had observed them while they were watching the video.

"I-I..." Kari hesitated, why didn't she just told them about her "DREAM"? It would gave him an answer to his question.. well, if they would believed her, but she has the feeling that this "DREAM" is only meant to be hers, so she hesitated.

"And...?," Willis waited for her answer, her behaviour was strange to him, there was no reason for her to hesistate if she knows something that could help them.

"Willis! It's not like Kari is the only one who got bewildered about this boy! We all are really shocked of his condition on this video," T.K. suddenly cut in, the other girls of the DigiDestined agree with him, but maybe also a tingle jealously shown up as Willis seems to interpret that his girlfriend gave the imprison boy a special attention.

"You right... I'm sorry for pressing on you, Kari-chan," Willis apologized, still... he can cleary saw that Kari was hiding something, but for now, he will let it go.

"I-It's okay...," Kari looked down, she is really thankfull for T.K. but on the other hand, she feels like she is betraying him. This didn't go unnoticed by Davis, who is silently observed the situation.

"But seriously... What should we do?", Sora mumbled, "we really don't have any clue besides this video, we don't even know where they are."

"Actually, I have something," Gennai dryly laughed, making the DigiDestined alert and looking at him confused.

"It was actually simple," Gennai taken the remote controller from Willis and switched trough the channel between 7 different places, "its seems like they are already inviting us in," the group looking at the monitor as they could see 7 different castle each time in the middle somewhere in the Digital World, all of the castle looks majestically, "well, I think they were so sure of themself, that they thought that they didn't even need to hide from us."

"Haha, those bastard," Tai glared.

"But, when did they build those?", Mimi was shocked.

"Seems like in those 2 years of our absence a lot of things had happened," Ken concluded.

"Yes, though those castle literally just appeared, in one day, since...," Gennai stopped himself talking further, _`oh well I should wait till he is here.´_

"Well, one problem lesser," Izzi scratched his head, "but still, I don't think we can really fight them head on and don't forgot, it's been already three years since we fought any battle."

"Damn! There gotta be something!", Davis shouted connecting his fist against the wall near him, even though Tai gave them confident, it was still hard for them to see any winning chances.

Kari held tightly on her dress she wanted to shout, but even she knows that they all are right. They have barely a chance against them. Even though they gave her courage, but this heartbreaking feelings of losing Takuya was killing her.

"So, It seems like your children being on a corner," a mighty voice soars outside of Gennai house, "I may have a suggestion."

"T-that was Azulongmon, wasn't it?", T.K. pointed the familiar voice out and without any warnings Kari already rushed outside of the room, soon followed by the other children and Digimon partners right behind her.

 _`You are finally here... Now I hope the Children can calmly handle this,´_ Gennai expression turned serious, following the Destined right behind them, _`it's finally time for the Children to know the changes of the Digital World. `_

"Azulongmon! Can you really help us?" Kari begged for guidiance.

"Children," Azulongmon began as all the DigiDestined gathered outside, "find the 10 Legendary Warriors!"

 _The situation doesn't look good at all, 7 Great Demon Lord befall the DigiWorld, do the DigiDestined really have a chance to stand against them?_

* * *

-To Be Continued-

* * *

 **I hope I see you next time soooooon and forgive me for all the grammatical mistakes~**


	3. Chapter 3: A Strange New Digital World!

**Digimon! Fate Of Light And Darkness!**

* * *

 **Finally a new Chapter, sorry for the long delay, lot of things happened. I hope I can shorten the uploads between the future chapters.**

 **But for now have fun with the new Chapter~  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Strange New Digital World!

"Legendary... Warriors?", Kari repeated those words over her lips, looking up to **Azulongmon** with hope in her eyes as he's floating above them. _  
_

 _ **Azulongmon** is a Holy Dragon Digimon, it is one of the 4 " **Digimon Souvereign** " that have guard the DigiWorld. He supported the DigiDestined by their fight against several evil Digimon. The DigiDestined had freed him, and the other three Souvereign, two times. The first, it was during their first adventure, the Souvereign were captured by the 4 Dark Masters and than two years later they were re-imprisoned by the Digimon Emperor._

 _The **Digimon Sovereigns** , known as the "Harmonious Ones" in the DigiWorld, are a group of four Mega-level Holy Beast Digimon; Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, Azulongmon and Baihumon. There is a Rumor that there is actually a fifth member.  
_

"Legendary Warriors? What do you mean by that Lord Azulongmon?", Willis questioned the Souvereign, he had never heard of this titel before and looking at his two DigiPartners, they also had no idea. The other DigiDestined and their partners couldn't do anything with the titel either as they were looking confuse at Azulongmon.

"Yes, I'm not suprise that you've never heard of them, they were forgotten and shrouded in mystery, not even I heard about them, until one year ago," Azulongmon could fully comprehend their confuse state.

"One year ago?", Izzi wondered that even Azulongmon, the guardian of the DigiWorld, didn't had any knowledge of them.

"But something called ** _'Legendary Warriors'_ ** sounds strong," Tai admitted that he quite like this titel.

"Yeah, is something that will _never_ suit you, naive Tai," Mimi added with a sly smirk which made most of the DigiDestined and their partners chuckle, it was typical Mimi.

"Oi!", Tai responded with an upset voice.

Mimi grinned, "your reactions are always the best."

Tai rolled his eyes, "well I'm glad that you can amuse yourself at my expense."

"Aww, Tai, you know I just loooove~ teasing people~", Mimi made a cute smile.

Tai sighed, but smiled nonetheless, "yea.. and I just can't stay mad with you, can I? Though I have the feeling that you tease me a lot more lately."

"I-it's just you imagination, Tai!" Mimi quickly responded, while facing from Tai away.

Gennai smiled, as he's glad that the children haven't change at all, but decided to bring back the seriousness, "you've probably suspect it already... The DigiWorld have change... it began about 1 year after you beat MaloMyotismon and also as our link between the DigiWorld and HumanWorld were lost."

This made the DigiDestined to turn their attention back to Gennai with an unsure look, they all have the feeling that things will not turn out, what they could've ever image on their own.

"If you're looking around a bit, you will probably notice something already," Gennai walk toward the cliff near his house, looking beyond the horizon.

The DigiDestined were glancing at each other as they're following after Gennai. What they saw, was a beautiful ocean and some forest landscape, Gennai did choose a beautiful place to live. However they've quickly noticed something that made them puzzle.

"Rails? Lot of rails over the whole area...!", Sora finally spoke for all. Yes, what the DigiDestined saw, were rails covered a lot of ground and even some over the ocean, spreading in every directions, there is also a station nearby.

"Not only here, it is actually almost over the whole DigiWorld," Gennai added.

"Over the whole DigiWorld? Since when..?", Ken asked, this is somehow strange to them, did the DigiWorld changed this much in just two years?

"Like I said, about a year after you defeated Malo-," Gennai replied, but he got cut by Davis.

"Yes, yes, it was two years ago, we know that already," Davis was a bit impatient, he wanted to know what had happen to the DigiWorld, it didn't feel like the DigiWorld he once known.

Gennai smiled, "you know, we were quite flustered when we couldn't reach to you Children anymore, but as we were still living in peace, it wasn't something emergency so we didn't rush things, though I was a bit worried, your Digimon Partners... they were still in the HumanWorld by your side."

Tai laughed while scratching his cheek, "Yeah..., it was hard when we went with them outside in the public, hiding their appeareance... somehow we did manage to do that... even though the disguise were so painfully obvious..., but other than that, I'm just glad that our parents knows about them," a statement that everyone could agree.

"I'm glad to hear, I myself also became very busy after the whole DigiWorld change, so we didn't really had the time to fix the connection between our Worlds."

"It seems like.. in those 2 years something have happened to the DigiWorld?," Matt frowned a bit, "we should just sit back and hear the whole Story."

The DigiDestined and partners agreed to Matt suggestion and sat down to the grassland, making themself comfortable as they prepared for something that may or may not, changes their whole life as Azulongmon began to narrate what had happen.

"Two years ago.. a sealed door, deep inside the Digital Network, was open. Inside this sealed door, three Celestial Digimon were awoken out of their slumber; **Seraphimon, Ophanimon** and **Cherubimon**. They've once ruled and protected the DigiWorld over 10.000 years ago. To tell the truth, we were quite suprise when they were suddenly appeared in front of us Souvereign, we could feel the power that even surpassed us four. They were the ancestors who kept the DigiWorld peace before us... However, they didn't remember, why they were sealed in the first place, something mysterious must had happened from their time. After a long discussion we agreed to let them protect the whole DigitalWorld once again and we four Souvereign will represent and rule over the cardinal points of the compass, Ebonwumon for the north, Zhuqiaomon for the south, myself for the east, and Baihumon for the west. We decided to cooperate with them, it was also a good moment as we lost our connection to your Children who've saved our World so many times."

"Wait.. you said a sealed door? Then how did the door suddenly opened? I mean if it was sealed over 10.000 years, why now? Oh, eh, I mean two years ago?", Yolei didn't get this.

"We don't know, but we may have a theory... maybe, after you've defeated MaloMyotismon, three years ago, it seems like the Light of the Children's DigiVices didn't only defeated the vampir Digimon but also opened or at least unsealed the door and somehow 1 year later the door was either completely opened by someone, or it took so long to be open. It could also be the reason why our worlds suddenly lost connection, I mean it was practical on the same day," Gennai answered.

"Truly mysterious... but what about the rails, which covered the whole DigiWorld now?", Izzy asked, becoming really curios while tipping everything Azulongmon and Gennai said into his notebook.

"Well, you should know, the Celestial Digimon weren't the only ones who were sealed inside the door, it seems there was a lot of other Digimon sealed inside with them and of course after the seal was broken, those Digimon were also been freed. You could say the population of the Digimon gone drastically up. But to answer your question, among those sealed Digimon there was a group of Digimonspecies called " **Trailmon** ", a LOT of different versions of Trailmon," Gennai sighed as he replied to Izzy, remembering how shocked he was when he saw them for the first time, "the Celestial Digimon decided to bring back the Trailmon-system they had from their time, and tell the truth that help us a lot, not only this help us from transporting objects, we can, obviously, use them to travel from one point to another without using much energy and once in awhile there is also those fun Trailmon race. This became pretty handy for us."

"Just like that?", T.K. asks astonished, how simple something can be decided and settled so fast.

Gennai smiled, "honestely, I myself wasn't too sure about this either, but in the end it was a big step for us and they became really popular."

"I get it now! The Legendary Warriors! They must have been among those sealed Digimon! Is that the reason you've never heard of them?," Willis snipped with his fingers, getting the attention.

On this point Kari attention awoke and she stood up from her sit, "yes, what about the Legendary Warriors? Are they here in the DigiWorld now?", she asked with a bit of an impatient voice. Don't get her wrong, everything what Azulongmon and Gennai told them right now, are probably really important, but she felt dragged as they didn't mention anything of the Legendary Warriors, which suppose to help them saving Takuya, she really hoped that they didn't forgot him.

"More or less, but let us continue and finishes the story, this will be enlighten you more, young girl," Azulongmon tried to calm her down, as he noticed how impatient she became.

"What, there are still more to come?", Davis asked, having trouble to keep up with all this, but who is he to blame as there are a lot of information for one day to take.

Kari on the other hand frowned but accepted it for now, as she quietly going back to her sit, becoming more tensed as every second is passing, Takuya will be suffering longer. Her strange behavior didn't get unnotice by some of the group, but they decided to let it go for now.

"The Legendary Warriors... They were never mentioned by the Celestial Digimon until one year ago, as the DigiWorld were once more falling into danger."

"Whaaaat?!", almost all the DigiDestined jumped up and about to shout load of questions; "What for a danger? ONE year ago? Are you serious?!", but before they could unleashed their outburst, Gennai quickly continued.

"Of course, we tried to contact you, but as you know, we couldn't reach you for unknown reason."

"That's...!", Tai was about to rise his voice, but he knew Gennai was right, they themself tried everything to get back to the DigiWorld, but this feeling that the DigiWorld was in danger, while they weren't there to do anything, made them uncomfortable.

"You shouldn't blame yourselfs, children, this was something we had no power," Azulongmon said, trying to ease the DigiDestined burden.

"The DigiWorld is like our second home!", Tai retored, speaking for all of his friends, they felt like that they had abandoned the DigiWorld, as they've live peacefully in their own World, while the Digimon were facing danger, "it was those 7 Great Demon Lord, right?"

"No, but something not less malicious than them, the Celestial and even we quickly realized, that the new foe even surpassed MaloMyotismon in power and destruction," Azulongmon said, it was understandable why the Children were confused, they couldn't believe there was still something else than the 7 Great Demon lord.

"We were troubled at first, we could somewhat fought back, but the evilness spread fast, even took control of the goodnature Digimon and turned them evil, we almost lost hope, however the Celestial Digimon quickly found out that the DigiDestined of their time were also still alive!", Gennai smiled, remembering how this knowledge gave them hope once again.

"Wait..! How? Didn't you told us that the Celestial Digimon existed over 10.000 years ago? How can...!", Izzy tried to protest, but realized something, "over 10.000 years ago..? 10.000... That's...Wait! The time difference...!"

"Huh?", Davis, Yolei and Cody looked questionable at him while the other DigiDestined slowly realized it too.

"Davis, back then before you, Yolei and Cody became DigiDestined and joined us... Before the end off our very first adventure with our Digimon, the flow of time was different, even though days were passing by, not even 1 hour passed in our World," T.K. getting the connection about this.

"W-W-What?", Davis and the other two couldn't believe what they just heard, "but-"

"But the time now is the same? Well remember when we told you the story about our fight against the four Dark Master and Apocalymon? The DigiWorld took too much damage and was almost fading away, but we could fought back against Apocalymon and beat him down, but before he died, he then attempted to take both the DigiWorld and our HumanWorld completly down with him using his ultimate attack, sacrificing himself. However, our 8 DigiVices somehow contained the attack, so all that it achieves was his own death as a result that the Digital World could reformats and the time difference between the two worlds have equalize."

Ken also remembered something, the first time he had gone to the DigiWorld... meeting Ryo and his own partner Wormmon, fighting Milleniummon... even though weeks were passing by from his adventure.. He found out, when he had returned home, that it was still the same day as he had left the HumanWorld.

"Yes.. The time, when the DigiWorld was ticking faster than the HumanWorld. 10.000 years ago, in the world of Digimon, and 1 year, before the adventure of the young Tai begun.. 5 Children were chosen to save the DigiWorld just like yourself, but this will be another story for another day," Gennai sighed remembering the story Ophanimon told them, this is pretty much complex, "for now we will tell you what happened the past year."

Azulongmon took over again, "like I told you before, we agreed to share the assignment to keep the DigiWorld save, we divided it mostly on territory for each ruler, we also choosed new ruler for certain area. It work out pretty well, we could live peacefully with each other, though time could only tell if this was the right decision," he continued to narrate,"but.. the DigiWorld is too big, we couldn't cover and find for each section a ruler... and of course there were also Digimon who won't agree with our system, they wanted to be inpedence."

"Nothing can be perfect, it's the same as our world, we can't all agree with each other, as living being, everyone have a different persona, there will be always clashes" Sora understood the situation of those Digimon.

"Right, but there are also places in the DigiWorld.. even we Holy Digimons can't touch."

"What do you mean?", Yolei wondered.

"...Something like the Dark Ocean, right?", Kari whispered getting shivers over her body, the others could only silently watching her.

"Correct, there a still lot of places with full of evil energies scattered in the DigiWorld, one bigger than the other, it would be best if you avoid those Area. Not even we know, what is lurking there."

"It seem like we finally get to the point what happened 1 year ago," Willis concluded as he carefully listened to the story.

"One year ago, in one of these Area, an unknown Digimon with the name Snatchmon rised, his plans was to merge with the whole DigiWorld to become the ultimate ruler Gaiamon."

"Merging... with the DigiWorld? How is that even possible?", Tai couldn't believe what he's just heard.

"Snatchmon somehow has an ability to absorb and merge with living beings or objects to become a stronger Digimon, but the DigiWorld itself was to big for his ability, so he needed more Power. He found a way to evolved into Galacticmon, he was only one step behind for his ultimate plan."

"What the..," The DigiDestined lost their words, how crazy things were in only two years.

"But the 5 chosen DigiDestined by the Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon, joined by 5 other members managed to prevent Galacticmon plans and defeated him once for all."

"Heh? They have done a good job," Davis grinned in a relief tone, most of the others were also glad that their second home didn't became an evil Digimon.

"Wait.. You couldn't contact us, but how did you contact them?", Willis wondered, getting the attention of the other DigiDestined back, he has a point.

"Yes!", Tai shouted, realizing what Willis meant, "why couldn't you contact us too?!"

"The Celestial Digimon had a Digimon called " **Dark Trailmon** ", for some reason once in a while he could travel between our World and your World, even though the connection between our Worlds was close," Azulongmon answered, "the Celestial Digimon also managed to get contact to their DigiDestined, it seem like their mobile phone are connected with Ophanimon soul, so they could received a call and the Dark Trailmon fetch them to the DigiWorld."

"Then why couldn't you used the Dark Trailmon to take us too?", this time, Mimi questioned the Souvereign.

"Remember, we couldn't contact you children, so we didn't know how to rely the destination where the Dark Trailmon appeared in your World and we didn't had much time."

"Well, make sense...," Matt sighed, "we have to accept this for now, it's over anyway."

"I'm just glad that they've saved the DigiWorld in our stead, then again, they were the original DigiDestined anyway, right? THEN AGAIN, why didn't we heard anything about them as they were still alive, or why didn't they help us back then?", Yolei wondered, her statement did have a valid point.

"Yes.. if they have known us, they would have contact us and took us with them... Could it really be, that they are DigiDestined, that we not know about? Cleary they are not from _'the new generation, lead by Davis'_ ", Izzy thought about this.

"We should ask them, when we will met them," Joe suggested, "asking question, without them being here, won't get us anywhere."

With this, they all agreed and turned their attention back to Azulongmon and Gennai.

"Right, what happened after they've defeated Galacticmon? As I can tell, something still happened to the DigiWorld, as the 7 Great Demon Lord now making trouble to the DigiWorld," Willis offered Gennai to continue.

"Good insight," Gennai smiled, but quickly turned to another expression, "three months ago, as they've beat Galacticmon, we thought peace will finally return to us, but the 7 Great Demon Lords thought different.."

"Of course...," Willis continue to see all the connection, "they probably saw, that the Original DigiDestined were exhausted from the fight against Galacticmon and attack them while they were weak."

"What? Those cowards!", Davis shouted angrily.

"Correct, as we all celebrate the succes of the Children, some members of the 7 Great Demon Lord sneaky attack us from behind and as you said, after the fight against Galacticmon the children couldn't defense themself properly, with the result that the Demon Lords were winning and almost killed the DigiDestined, but it was the Leader of the DigiDestined who saved us all... he surrendered himself for the exchange to let us and his friends alive. At first the Lords and, of course, we and his friends didn't accept his proposal, but for some reason the Demon Lord suddenly changed their minds and accepted the deal in the end.. they took the leader with them, but only to spread the rest of DigiDestined all over the DigiWorld, they are all still missing, even now."

"Wha-?", Kari jumped up from her seat again, looking bewildered at Gennai as she realized something, "The leader, surrounded himself? Don't tell me...? No...!"

Gennai nodded at Kari suspection, "that all have happened three months ago, you all saw him in the video, the prisoner of the 7 Lords, also the leader of the Legendary Warriors, _Takuya Kanbara._ "

* * *

-To Be Continued-


End file.
